Miguel Santos
Miguel Santos is the smart, caring brother of Maya. Unlike his sister, he is very logical, although is often dragged into his sister's schemes reluctantly, although sometimes wants to help her. Sometimes he considers drowning her in the park pond. But the angel on his should,”Juanito”, talks him out of there. His best friends are Andy and Theo, they are part of the Playa Squid Squad”, a hang the runs the neighborhood, but helps those in need too. Like carry groceries, feed pets, walk dogs, babysit, and take Out enemies... LITERALLY! But usually six of them (Maya, Miguel, Chrissy, Maggie, Andy, and Theo) make something happen. Miguel is fun, but also has a serious side. His fun side is “Juanito” and his serious dark side is “Luci”. He helps Maya often when she is in trouble, and has a very good attitude to working. He has a knack for drawing. It is said that he can draw his sister's face from his brain. He is also excellent at various sports such as basketball, soccer and baseball. He’s not only a sports player but a lady player! He has been with Every girl in the neighborhood. YOUNG AND OLD! He is secretly rich so rich he is vigilante by night. That is why there is no crime at the hood. Did you ever wonder why? Well that’s why. PLAYA SQUID SQUAD FOR LIFE BOY! In the future, he didn’t have accidental kids because he is smarter than Mia. Even though he be a playa! He is like Tooney Stank, Bruster Wane, Olive Garden, and The banana doofus! Appearance Miguel is a Hispanic/ Latino/ Mexican-American 10-year-old boy. He is also part Puerto-Rican (his mother, Rosa, is from Mexico and his father Santiago is from Puerto Rico.) He has a tan-complexion, brown spiky hair, and brown eyes. Miguel usually wears a collared light-blue button shirt, blue cargo pants, and dark red and white sneakers. Sometimes he can be seen wearing a Soccer Uniform when he plays soccer. The uniform has actually changed colors throughout the shows seasons and episodes. At first it was a Purple-Yellow uniform then it changed to a Red and Yellow. It is unlikely that they are the home and away uniforms as in one episode he is seen wearing a Red and Yellow uniform at tryouts for a big league travel team.. Acting *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel in the Joyful" Trivia * Miguel means Michael in Spanish and Santos Means Saint. * Miguel has a crush on a girl from there school named Kylie, she has similar feelings for Miguel. * Inside Miguel's Closet he has the same style of collared shirts, the only noticeable thing is that they are different colors from the standard light blue to orange and to a light green. * Sometimes Miguel agrees with Maya's ideas although the outcome is always the same and something goes wrong. * It should be noted that while Miguel is usually more sensible then Maya he has taken things too far, notably when he let the "Be Cool" thing get to his head in "I've got to be Miguel". * Miguel's two best friends are Andy and Theo. In theory Maggie and Chrissy are friends as well (although they are really Maya's) Miguel (and Andy, Theo) are never seen being extensively rude or mean to them and usually incorporate them into games and visa versa. It's likely that Miguel, Andy, Theo, Maya, Maggie, Chrissy are all just one big friend group. * Miguel is in a band with Andy, and Theo. * Miguel usually gets a pain in his stomach when Maya says "Eso es!" And he can be heard saying this in some episodes. * His Voice in the PBS and Scholastic websites are different then the voice on the show. * Miguel seems to have more doubts about things then Maya, this is due to his more sensible side however this can also be a disadvantage if he needs to get something done. Usually Maya will encourage and continue to push him however until the job is completed. * Miguel likes to read and draw comic books. * Miguel is a good artist, he can be seen sketching on a Sketch pad or on a canvas. * Miguel is good ar playing the drums and even has a set in his room. Episode Appearances *"Mala Suerte" (First Appearance) *"The Matchmaker" *"When Maya Met Andy" *"The Autograph" *"Rhymes With Gato" *"La Nueva Cocinita" *"The Letter" *"Teacher's Pet" *"La Calavera" *"Politics Unusual" *"Tito's Mexican Vacation" *"Prince Tito" *"The Bully and the Bunny" *"Family Time" *"Surprise, Surprise" *"Career Day" *"An Okri-Dokey Day" *"Chrissy's Big Move" *"I've Got to Be Mi-guel" *"Soccer Mom" *"The Adventures of Rabbit-Bird Man" *"Maya and Miguel, Come on Down!" *"The Wrestler Next Door" *"A Little Culture" *"The Bet" *"Team Santos" *"The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters" *"Friends Forever" *"The Slump" *"Real Twins" *"Resipe for Disaster" *"Abuela Upmanship" *"The Dogwalkers" *"The Pen Pal" *"Fasionistas" *"Maya Quixote and Miguel Panza" *"The Taming of Mr. Shue" *"The Best Thanksgiving Ever" *"Miguel's Wonderful Life" *"Tito's Pet" *"A Star is Born" *"Paper Girl" *"Cupid" *"Mother's Day" *"Give Me a Little Sign" *"Decisions, Decisions" *"A Rose is Still a Rose" *"Role Reversal" *"After School" *"The Red Jacket" *"Battle of the Birthdays" *"Maya the Mascot" *"The Big Idea" *"Paging Dr. Maya" *'Papi Joins the Band" *"The Big Fight" *"Crushed" *"Good Luck Paco" *"Say Cheese!" *"A House Divided" *"Every Day is Earth Day" *"The Wedding" *"I Love Maya" *"Maya & Miguel Live! Fiesta de los Calavera" Image Gallery Miguel Santos Posing.PNG Miguel Santos Posing2.PNG Miguel Santos Posing3.PNG Miguel Santos Posing4.PNG Miguel Santos Posing5.PNG Baby Miguel Santos 001.PNG|Miguel when he was a baby Baby Miguel Santos 002.PNG Baby Miguel Santos 003.PNG Baby Miguel Santos 004.PNG Baby Miguel Santos 005.PNG Baby Miguel Santos 006.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)001.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)002.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)003.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)004.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)005.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)006.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)007.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)008.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)009.PNG Miguel (Ice Cream Quest)010.PNG Miguel (What Rhymes with Gato)1.PNG|Miguel doing his "duck walk" Maya, Miguel, and Tito (Santiago's Pet Shop).PNG|Miguel with his sister Maya (up front) and cousin Tito (back) Miguel Being Bold!.PNG Miguel Being Bold!2.PNG Miguel Being Bold!3.PNG|Miguel being "bold" Miguel Holding Ice Cream.PNG Tito and Miguel008.PNG Tito and Miguel (Santiago's Pet Shop)01.PNG Tito and Miguel (Santiago's Pet Shop)02.PNG Tito and Miguel (Santiago's Pet Shop)03.PNG Tito and Miguel (Santiago's Pet Shop)04.PNG Miguel eating Pizza (Paper Girl episode).png Maya, Miguel, Chrissy, and Theo (Paper Girl)01.png Maya, Miguel, Chrissy, and Theo (Paper Girl)02.png Maya, Chrissy, Theo, and Miguel3.png Maya and Miguel on Hand Drums.png Maya and Miguel in opening (Walking Animals).png Maya and Miguel in opening (Last).png The Bully and the Bunny004 Miguel and Conejito.png|Miguel and Conejito The Bully and the Bunny005 Miguel and Conejito.png|Awww how cute! Miguel and Kylie (Crushed) 001.png|Miguel with Kylie Theo and Miguel (What Rhymes with Gato)1.PNG Theo and Miguel (What Rhymes with Gato)2.PNG Theo and Miguel (What Rhymes with Gato)3.PNG Maya, Miguel, Tito, and Santiago 04.png|Miguel with sister Maya, father Santiago, and cousin Tito Theo, Andy, and Miguel (Crushed) 001.png|Miguel with Theo and Andy Miguel eating Pizza (Paper Girl episode).png Crushed 007.png|Miguel head over heals for his substitute teacher Miguel glaring at Cesar (Crushed).png Miguel in Horizontal Form (Crushed).png|Miguel in horizontal position MiguelinCostume.jpg|Miguel in costume form Miguel357579.jpg|Miguel in "live" form in Maya & Miguel Live! Miguel's Wonderful Music Maya and Miguel Characters2 (with Paco).png Maya and Miguel Characters (Enlarged).png 3w5t6yui6ryu7io.png Chrissy, Maggie, Theo, and Miguel (What Rhymes with Gato)4.PNG Dvd-0.jpg Screenshot 2015-10-18-18-28-38.png Screenshot 2015-10-18-15-36-41.png Episode.PNG Dvd.jpg La nueva cocinita.PNG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Maya & Miguel Live! Firsta de los Calavera